


Betrayal

by ziefyrr (helpidkausername)



Series: vicious cycle; among us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imposter, Outer Space, Spaceships, The Skeld (Among Us), Trust, all characters use they/them pronouns, among us and how the crewmates get on the ship, crewmate, plot loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpidkausername/pseuds/ziefyrr
Summary: When they accepted the mission, all ten of them, it was exciting, a new beginning for each of them. Beneath their spacesuits and one way visors, they were unknown. A new start, a new identity, a new life, away from Earth, pioneering human space exploration.They said it would be safe. They said it would be a way to get away from the boring and horrible lives they lived.Betrayal. It’s a funny word.
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us)
Series: vicious cycle; among us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Among Us lives in my brain rent free. I also spent 3-4 days figuring out how to combine real world logic with the game logic to write something that is somewhat cohesive and believable. This is what I've come up with. Hopefully, y'alls will enjoy it!

Betrayal. It’s a funny word, isn’t it? To have the trust you placed on someone be taken advantage of. 

Red struggles, screaming their protests. That they’re innocent. That the imposter is still among them. That it’s Purple who slaughtered Blue in cold blood and left their corpse there, not Red. That Red and Blue had just been getting drunk, being vulnerable to each other last night. 

Unfortunately, no one else was there. 

When they accepted the mission, all ten of them, it was exciting, a new beginning for each of them. Beneath their spacesuits and one way visors, they were unknown. A new start, a new identity, a new life, away from Earth, pioneering human space exploration. 

They said it would be safe. They said it would be a way to get away from the boring and horrible lives they lived. 

Betrayal. It’s a funny word.

Purple stares at Red, begging the others to believe them, to understand that Red murdered Blue right in front of their eyes. They scream terrifying accusations about Red and backed up their own self with false alibis. Green and Cyan hold Red by their shoulders. They’re squeezing too tight. But it’s understandable. 

What have they done wrong? Red knows they’ve been distant, but that’s because of their old life. The inability to trust and open up to people. How could they not see that Purple is the suspicious one here?

There is even a drop of blood on their shoe. 

Yellow and Pink are hesitant. Who should they believe? Who’s bluffing? Who’s double bluffing? All of them got it wrong when Brown was voted out... They step away from the group, unsure. Red struggles harder, pleading to the two uncertain to believe them, that Purple is a lying bastard. They scream obscenities at the imposter, but it only served to rile themself up, and everyone else away from them. 

“Stop struggling, murderer.” Green hisses, shaking Red violently. “You’ve been found out. At least admit your crimes before we send you out!”

Trust and betrayal. One’s a skyscraper that takes years to build and the other a wrecking ball. In the end, all that will be left is debris. 

They tug Red towards the airlock, the chamber decompressing with a sinister hiss of air. Red’s instincts kick into overdrive, kicking and screaming and wriggling. Black runs over to steady Green and Cyan. 

Through the glass panel between the airlock and the main ship, Black gazes at Red. “I trusted you, y’know? I wanted a better life. But you had to ruin it. Lime, White, Orange, and now Blue? You’re a goddamn monster.”

“No! You’re getting it wrong!” Red screams and pounds on the glass, but no sound can be heard. “Please! You have to believe me!” They can’t even see clearly, vision blurred by the tears rolling down their face. Red leans against the door, sobbing. “Please.”

Purple walks up to the airlock, face unseen. They stare at Red. Something slips out from underneath the visor, a long dirty pink tentacle. It slides across the visor and for the first time, Red could see who’s sentencing them to death. 

A man, barely recognisable as human anymore. His eyes are agonised but furious, like Red had personally wronged him, even though the man in the purple suit isn’t familiar. Red swears they’ve never seen him before. A large worm-like creature slithers out of his mouth and though it has no eyes, Red is certain it is looking at them. 

It is the last thing Red sees as the door leading to the black expanse of space opened. The visor returns to normal, obscuring the man again. 

The first thing Red felt was unusual was their oxygen pack on their back. The crew were told to wear them at all times on the ship ‘in case of emergencies’, but the packs were never filled. While on the ship, their backpacks were empty, light enough to carry everywhere. But when the bad things started happening, Red realised how odd it is that oxygen wasn’t carried around with them at all times. If one of them was too slow, too far away from the oxygen reset button, they would all suffocate. 

Maybe this was the reason why. 

Within seconds, Red is breathing in carbon dioxide. Their eyes are still wet and their gasping hiccups aren’t helping conserve air. They feel their lungs constrict, trying to absorb the oxygen but being provided with none. Red closes their eyes, sniffling. 

They still, floating in and out of consciousness. Flashes of their life on Earth enters their head. A husband, a daughter, a messy divorce, a girlfriend, a mutual breakup, their daughter’s death. Red remembers why they accepted that invitation. It’s a coincidence that they have a masters in Astronomy. 

A lucky coincidence, they had believed. Little did they know how unlucky they truly were. 

There’s a blast of pain in Red’s shoulder. It shocks them awake and their breath turns erratic. Brain still too foggy to think, Red sluggishly turns. An asteroid. 

Two seconds, a freezing cold overtakes them, which pushes a horrific gasp out of their lungs. 

Seven seconds, the cold is replaced by excruciating heat. Red’s lungs tear open and saliva boils on their tongue. 

Eleven seconds, there is nothing. One thought floats through their head. 

What have they done to deserve this?

Betrayal. It’s a funny word. It drives people to do things they normally wouldn’t do.

A minute passes though Red doesn’t know that. They’re essentially dead. There is no surviving in space with an empty oxygen pack and a torn suit. 

The boiling heat turns inwards and spreads throughout their body, fuelling their arteries and veins. Red’s eyes snap open, hardened and irate. 

How dare they? How dare they throw Red out without thinking about it twice? After everything Red has done for them, calming the reactors and fixing the lights, this is how the crew repays them? By tossing an innocent person out into space to suffocate?

No one on that ship is innocent. Not the imposter, not those who threw them out, not the two that stood by and watched it happen. A rage Red has never felt courses through their blood. There isn’t a need to breathe anymore. There is no pain, no remorse, no guilt, no helplessness. 

Only pure, fiery hatred. 

Something slithers up their throat, poking its head out of their mouth. Red’s body bumps into something smooth, like metal. It makes a thunk sound. 

The next thing Red knows, they were being dragged into a ship. They splutter, the sudden rush of air and pressure shocking their system. But it feels nothing like dying in space. The oxygen only feeds the flame.

Standing around Red are nine people. They recognise the suits. Orange, Yellow, Lime, Green, Blue, Cyan, Pink, White, Black. 

And Purple. 

Squatting in front of Red, asking if they’re alright in that concerned voice. As if they care at all. They sent Red out to die. Purple has no right. 

Red looks to Blue, wondering if they remembered Red. 

“Tsk. We were wondering where you were,” Blue says, “Can’t believe you’re stupid enough to leave the ship.”

It isn’t the voice Red knew. Blue’s voice was warm, kind. It was understanding and it calmed Red when they recalled the car crash that killed their daughter. This Blue’s voice is hard, apathetic. Mocking. 

Red’s nostrils flare. After what they spoke about, how can Blue be so...

Uncaring. 

Betrayal. It’s a funny word. 

“I’m fine.” Red grits out, standing up. They make sure none of them can see the minor tear in their suit. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Let’s return to the main ship then. We have some tasks to do.” Purple says, still concerned. 

Red doesn’t care. 

All of them are responsible for Red’s death. And none of them deserves mercy.


End file.
